


I'm Yours As You're Mine

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brothel (mentioned), Cousins, F/M, First Time, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lessons, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Sansa is newly betrothed to her now cousin and new King in the North, Jon Targaryen and being a wife and completing her new wifely duties proves to be no easy task. Sansa is determined to be a good wife to Jon no matter what it takes and her discovery of him straying one fine day leads to unexpected pleasures.





	I'm Yours As You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> Bump bump bump! Tumblr fic based on the prompt by the lovely Amy (lathwell55 on tumblr)
> 
> Hey luv, I finally posted this on Ao3! Thanks for prompt, I'm glad you liked it :) xx

“Did he say where he was going?” Sansa asked Brienne, probably the third time that week, wondering of Jon’s whereabouts in the middle of the day when he was supposed to be in council meetings with Davos and the other Northern lords instead.

“No, my Lady. He did not say and he went alone,” Sansa’s sworn guard answered politely. It was unlike Jon, to leave unannounced. To have the King riding off to godforsaken where, wasn’t at all kingly of him. It nagged at Sansa to have his constant absences investigated. Sansa frowned at the thought. Perhaps it was just kingly business or perhaps it something worse that Sansa feared - that King Jon was gradually absconding from his marriage to his now cousin and former half sister, Sansa Stark.

Sansa would not tolerate to be humiliated this way, she was after all the Queen in the North now and Lady of Winterfell. Not knowing where her new husband was was upsetting to say the least and she needed to know why and where he had gone off to. 

“Brienne, come with me the next time he goes off again. I have to know what is going on, it disturbs me that Jon is not around when he is needed.” 

“As you wish, your Grace.”

The paths got dirtier and deeper into the woods as Sansa and Brienne rode behind Jon in secret. Brienne advised her on keeping as quiet and as close to her as possible while they tugged and guided their mares along the dirt paths. Jon seemed oblivious to two other horses tagging along not far behind him. He seemed to be deep in thought, as if there was a mission he had to accomplish.

The path soon cleared out onto the entrance of a small town, a town Sansa hadn’t heard of or seen before. But then again, as a young girl growing up in Winterfell, she had rarely ventured out anywhere outside of the castle walls.

Sansa heeded Brienne when she instructed her to dismount near what seemed like a blacksmiths and watched as Jon watered his horse near a tavern inn. Sansa watched as Jon seemed to hesitate walking in and her eyes furrowed when she noticed he wasn’t wearing his usual Stark doublet and the fur cloak she had made for him. Sansa turned her attention back to the tavern and her heart sank when she finally noticed that it was an inn brothel.

A strange tightening spread over her chest as jealousy and anger reared their ugly heads and all Sansa could do at that moment was stifle her sobs. So it was true, Jon didn’t want her. It stung her to think that her claim as a true born Stark wasn’t enough for him. And it was that very premise of the proposed marriage in the first place. That King Jon, now a Targaryen, to marry his cousin, Sansa Stark to join the North and South kingdoms. One that pleased his aunt, the new Queen of Westeros.

Sansa had agreed to it, albeit strange and awkward to be married to someone she once called her _half brother_ but it also meant that her place in Winterfell would be permanent and unmoving. The only way she was going to live the rest of her days, was within the grounds of Winterfell. She had no desire to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, the trauma of being kept hostage during the darkest years of her life in King’s Landing proved too great to forget. The only joy that came from the Capital was that of the recent death of Cersei Lannister, who was mysteriously murdered in her sleep, with a deep gash across her neck.

“Do you wish to stay, your Grace? We could leave now if you want,” Brienne voiced out uncomfortably, seeing Sansa’s forlorn expression. The soft spoken lady knight was well aware of the issues in Jon and Sansa’s marriage. But being the lady that she was, she kept her silence on the matter. Granted, it was an unexpected twist and another unwelcomed challenge in Sansa’s life but knowing how intelligent and capable Lady Stark was, Brienne believed Sansa could overcome almost anything. Even a neglecting and disinterested husband.

“Yes, Brienne. Let’s head back. I’ve seen enough.”

As they rode back to Winterfell, Sansa wondered if it was because of her that Jon refused the bedding ceremony that night after their wedding banquet. He had not once touched her and ever since they took their vows, it had been a series of grunts and one word answers from Jon almost every time they had a conversation. She hadn’t bothered too much about it as she herself was still grappling with the idea that she was married to Jon, now second in line to the Iron Throne. It was understandable that they both needed time to consider the sudden great change in their lives. It helped that she had time to herself to mull over and accept the new role she had fallen into. Never once in her life she would have imagined being betrothed to her cousin.

A moon had gone by that Sansa had been sleeping alone in the Lord’s chambers while Jon took his rest in the room next to hers. And it was the arrangement every night, until he started jetting off for untold periods of time during the day, almost everyday a week after their nuptials. And now that she had finally discovered where and why, Sansa decided that perhaps it was time she needed to be a real wife to Jon.

The evening was cool and quiet as Sansa continued her stitching, a new dress for herself to wear made of various textiles gifted by the Northern lords in paying homage to their new King and Queen in the North. They had been kind and oddly accepting of Jon and Sansa’s new union, proudly declaring Jon as their new King who had freed them from their forced alliances with the South. The new revelation of his birth did not faze them one bit, even upon hearing that he would be married to Sansa, eldest daughter of Ned Stark. They had collectively agreed that the Stark name was one that was still very much worthy of respect and honour and with Sansa being a true born Stark and the only heir to Winterfell, her ruling with Jon as Warden of the North provided them with security and harmony they’ve longed for for years. Jon’s relation to the Dragon Queen had united the South and the North, which meant more trade between the two provinces which in turn meant peace and prosperity - food, crops and massive armies. It was a notion that was discussed at great lengths by the Northern council and welcomed ultimately for the good of the realm. If Jon and Sansa had heirs, the North would be celebrating. Sansa sighed loudly as the thought of heirs distressed her. There would be no heirs if there was no bedding. And there would be no bedding if Jon had no desire to bed her. What did those women in the tavern have that she didn’t? Experience? Maybe. Somehow, she had to think of something. For the future of House Stark. Yes, she needed to find a way, learn if need be, on how to seduce her husband.

Sansa watched nervously as Lya, the kitchen maid, entered to fill her tub with warm water to ready her bath. Sansa knew Lya was married and had five young children of her own, perhaps she would know a thing or two about bedding and the act of pleasing one’s husband. Sansa wondered if seeking counsel from the help with such intimate questions was proper of a Queen.

“Your bath is ready, your Grace. Shall I call for your maids to help you?” Lya asked quietly as she stood by the tub.

“No, please stay and help me. A-and if you don’t mind, I have a few questions I’d like to ask you.”

“Yes, most certainly, your Grace.”

The warm water scented with lavender and rose oils immediately soothed Sansa as she soaked herself in the tub. The worries and concerns she had about asking Lya were unfounded.

“Pardon me for asking such intimate questions but Lya, do you and your husband do things in bed even after you have been married a long time?”

“Why, yes. I wish we hadn’t so much, though, my Lady. After Jo, our fifth son, I don’t think I could anymore,” Lya snorted as she poured water over Sansa’s hair. Sansa was relieved that Lya seemed at ease with answering her queries and felt comfortable enough to go on.

“It must be quite enjoyable to do it so often then. I wish I knew how, maybe I could please the King if I did,” Sansa wondered out loud.

“Oh, your Grace, I’m sure you please the King plenty. The way he looks at you, he is pleased I am sure of it.”

“But are there other ways I could know to perhaps further please him? In bed, perhaps? Oh I don’t know, I’m still new to all this, being Queen and being a wife to a King. I just wish I could do something to make him happy in bed.”

“Well, your Grace, being a King isn’t easy, it’s well understood. If you wish to give him respite from his worries as King, perhaps it would begin with yourself,” Lya suggested, as she lathered Sansa’s hair with oil. Sansa pondered what it could be. Her hair? Her clothes? The way she spoke to him?

“Men enjoy a good show, your Grace. Show him all of you, you’re a beautiful one, my Queen. Let him see how you yearn to be touched by him. And show him where,” Lya continued, pausing as she did to point out gently the areas of Sansa’s body that she needed to pay attention to.

“Have you ever explored yourself, my Queen? You are absolutely lovely and no man in his right mind would refuse you, not even King Jon. A lady bold in her affections for her man and for her own body is the most powerful seduction there is.”

“You mean, touch myself? Here?” Sansa followed the direction of Lya’s pointing. She had never touched herself there before. She never knew such things were common knowledge. Lya smiled and nodded.

“Think of what you would like the King to do to you. Kiss you, hold you, touch you. Let that happen in your mind as you bring your fingers down here. Touch yourself as you imagine him touching you.”

Sansa looked down at her own body, it had never been touched by anyone, not even herself, she wondered if she would get it right.

“Try it, your Grace. At least it’ll give you relief, if you were looking for some,” Lya winked as she finished up washing Sansa and waited to be dismissed. Sansa nodded for her to leave her chambers and stepped out to dry herself. Her skin was still damp and warm from her bath but there was a tingling within her she never felt before. She giggled to herself wondering if she was being seduced instead by her own kitchen maid.

There was nothing to lose if she tried what Lya suggested. Maybe the relief was all she needed to rest her troubled mind of the problems between her and Jon. Sansa laid down in her robe. She wore nothing underneath and the chambers were warm enough. Sansa blushed as she slowly slid her fingers down her navel and onto her hip. She played in her mind, how Jon would come to her, kiss her passionately, how he would pepper her neck and chest with sweet gentle kisses and suck on her teats. Sansa felt the heat within her growing rapidly and her fingers soon found themselves caressing her inner folds. Her mind envisioned Jon with his dark grey eyes staring up at her as he kissed her hips and slowly peck on the inside of her thighs and kissing her slit, which was now wet and slippery. Sansa’s fingers were now rubbing up and down the folds of her sex and she let out a small whimper. Her pace increased as she found a fleshy nub which gave her shivers every time her fingers brushed against it.

Sansa’s delicate fingers soon found themselves probing her slick inner walls and she almost howled in pleasure. As she did so, Sansa spread her already widened legs as far apart as she could. Anyone who entered at that moment would blush at the sight of the Queen wantonly pleasuring herself. And as Sansa’s eyes fluttered close, deep in her throes of steamy self gratification, her moans and whimpers had gotten loud enough for someone close by to barge in, worried about the strange sounds coming from her chambers.

Sansa had never felt such intense pleasure in her life and the visions of Jon, imagining him as a loving and affectionate husband, caressing her and touching her all over her body, brought her to a peak she had never experienced before as she frantically rubbed the fleshy nub and screamed his name. She hissed and gasped and took a moment to breathe in and regain her sense of self as she calmed down, feeling an unbelievable state of lull. Lya was right, it was great relief. Sansa’s eyes remained shut, feeling completely spent.

“Lady Sansa.. ” a familiar voice shook her up and off the bed. Jon.

“Your Grace! Why.. What are you doing here?” Sansa leapt up and hastily covered herself with her thin robe. Jon stared at her, his eyes did not seem to leave her and they lingered on her body.

“I heard something, I thought you were hurt or there was someone here who was hurting you. My apologies, I didn’t know you were by yourself, my Lady,” Jon explained his sudden presence in her chambers and Sansa noticed how uncomfortable he seemed trying to stand properly, whilst tugging at his breeches as he spoke to her.

“Oh, it’s nothing. And I’m all right, your Grace. I’m not hurt at all. Thank you for your concern. I suppose I should be resting now. Good night,” Sansa dismissed him in haste as she tried to recover from her own shock and embarrassment. Jon nodded, albeit with a tinge of sadness, that Sansa was quick to notice as he turned away from her. It then struck her that it wasn’t proper to speak that way to her husband and King.

“Jon. No wait.”

Jon turned as he heard his name and faced her. Sansa noticed his right hand was resting on the pommel of his sword, always ever ready to protect her. He seemed tired now, slightly defeated upon receiving her harsh send off. Sansa smiled and went towards him. She studied his face. She didn’t notice how beautiful his eyes were, though dark and intense, there was still a man with a heart who loved and cared fiercely and who inspired loyalty among knights, lords and wild folk alike. How she wished she inspired the same loyalty and fidelity in him, recalling painfully what she had witnessed that afternoon.

Sansa looked down, the memory returned of how she had caught sight of him entering the inn. There was only one thing to do at that inn. And Sansa knew what it was. It hurt her to ask Jon but she needed to know.

“Am I not enough for you, my King? Do I repulse you so much that you do not wish to touch me?” Sansa wanted to cry as she asked him. Little did she realise how starved for affection she was. How she desired to be touched and feel wanted.

“My Lady! What could make you think such things? No, you don’t repulse me, Sansa. You never would,” Jon frowned and took a small step back, staring at her in dismay. Something inside him broke when he saw how upset she was.

“I followed you today. I saw you enter the tavern.. I know what that place is. I know what people do there. Tell me what can I do to make you stop… And stay here with me. I’m your wife now,” Sansa confessed. Her reminder struck him into silence. He tried to think of how to break the news to her gently, even though he didn’t have enough information to verify its truth but in all fairness, Sansa deserved to know.

“It’s Arya. I think she’s alive, Sansa. I had heard news about her but this person whom I spoke to was sworn to secrecy. Arya is alive and well and I want to bring her back home, with us. I had to meet him in a place where no one would know me nor him. It was the only place we could, Sansa. I’m sorry you had to see that. But I swear on the old gods and new that I was not there for what you think,” Jon apologised for his indiscretion. He stared at Sansa and inched closer to her, holding onto her arms in gentle assurance.

“Arya’s alive?” Sansa repeated, making sure she had heard him right. It was great news, one she had prayed for a long time - that Arya would be alive and well.

“Aye, my Lady but I have yet to find out on her whereabouts and that would take time. Have patience and pray that Arya will return. Back home to Winterfell, ” Jon nodded and smiled at Sansa, glad that the guilt of hiding this from her was lifted. However, Sansa’s eyes remained on him questioningly. Jon could tell that Sansa was at ill ease, that she was troubled with something else still.

“You are enough for me, Sansa. I.. I just don’t know how to show it to you. I didn’t think you would even want me. I’m a bastard remember? Being King feels so strange to me. I’m just sorry that you’re now forever bonded to me. I know how much you wished to find your true prince and true love. I am sorry that I am the reason you’re unable to.”

“No, Jon. I made the decision, I wanted to come home to Winterfell. I chose you. All I want is to make you happy and please you. And perhaps for you to love me back as I would,” Sansa said, her eyes now brimming with tears. It was true, she yearned to be loved, most of all. Sansa held her arms out and pulled Jon in for a hug. She did not care about behaving unladylike in being so blunt with her affections but this was her husband whom she sought out and wished would be her source of comfort.

“You do please me, Sansa. Very much so. You can do no wrong my sweet girl. If you knew the things I wanted to do with you, I would be ashamed,“ Jon breathed in her ear, his warm breath gave her chills down her spine. Sansa became acutely aware of Jon’s hands now on her exposed skin as the robe fell untied to her sides. Her naked body was pressing against Jon in their embrace and Sansa itched to touch the part where she felt a clothed hardness that lightly grazed her sex.

“What things, Jon?” Sansa asked meekly, as she pulled away from him. Jon winced as he felt the heat of her body leave his but her pleading blue eyes ignited a spark deep within him that he never thought was there.

“I want to kiss you, Sansa… May I?”

Jon’s mouth felt like fire as their lips met, his tongue gnashing against them in parting to seek hers. Sansa let out a small whimper as her arms snaked around his neck and shoulders as Jon devoured her mouth with his. A familiar wetness returned between her legs and Sansa moaned as she felt Jon’s hands cup the round of her bottom and squeezed a handful of her flesh. In a fell swoop, Sansa felt herself being lifted up gently and moved as Jon laid her dreamily on their marital bed. Their wedding night as husband and wife had finally come.

“Uhh… Jonn.. Uh..” Sansa’s voice moaning his name was music to his ears and made his cock even harder than a few moments ago. Jon peppered Sansa’s neck and her soft pale skin with kisses, his mouth soon found her full round globes and he hungrily suckled on her teats. The taste and scent of her skin was intoxicating. Jon paused to quickly remove his stifling clothes and tossed them aside, unwilling to make his wife wait a second longer. Sansa’s eyes were hungry and needy for him. He loved Sansa like this. Knowing how much she desired him, made him want her even more.

“I want to taste you, sweet girl. I’ve longed for this day, my beautiful wife to kiss you down there.”

Sansa smiled shyly but did not refuse, as she spread her legs open for him. Jon stared at the glistening pink flesh beckoning him, its folds demanding to be licked and sucked. Jon lowered his head and stuck out his tongue and pressed it flat against the slit, her juices coating all over his mouth and taste buds. She tasted sweet yet heady, just as Jon had imagined. Sansa hands tugged at his dark curls as his head moved up and down in between her thighs, tasting and nibbling at her quim. It felt even better than having her own hands on herself as she had done earlier, as Sansa shut her eyes and hissed her pleasure. It was beyond what she thought was possible, to feel heightened bliss such as this. Sansa squeezed Jon’s shoulder, her nails digging into his skin as she felt the rise reaching deep in her loins again. Jon had found the spot. The special spot that made her quiver and shake. Her legs shivered involuntarily and Sansa saw an explosion of stars as she screamed his name once more, this time louder for him, as Jon gently sucked on her nub. 

“You are my Queen, Sansa and I am at your service, to give you pleasure and watch you scream my name, whenever you want me to,” Jon cooed as he sat up slowly and crawled above her, staring into her dazed eyes. Sansa smiled and reached up to Jon for a kiss. She was ready to be taken by him, heart, mind and body. There was no one else for her and she believed there was no one else for him. The tavern was of little concern now.

The kiss provided the push Jon needed to mark their sheets, as Jon slowly but gently pushed himself in through her untouched, slick inner tunnel. She was hot on his stiff member and Jon shut his eyes tightly, willing himself not to spill in Sansa too soon, however blissful and snug she felt on him. Sansa winced as Jon probed further and felt him pause as he noticed her pain.

“Shall I stop, Sansa.. If you-“

“No, no don’t stop please. Jon, make me yours, Jon. Please, show me that you want me to be yours,” Sansa gently encouraged him to continue. Yes, she was finally becoming a woman now. His woman.

“Ohh..Sansa, you feel.. So.. Unhh!” Jon and Sansa groaned in unison as Jon broke through the flesh barrier and felt his cock deliciously enveloped in her wet heat. Jon gave gentle thrusts which made Sansa moan his name repeatedly. It was a new sensation for her, one that she hoped to get well acquainted with as much as she could.

Jon’s thrusts became quicker as he felt his own peak rising up inside of him, having Sansa wrapped around his cock was heavenly. Sansa couldn’t help but enjoy the sudden change of pace as it brought her new feelings of pleasure. The friction within her felt out of this world and Sansa moans escalated into loud wails as Jon pumped incessantly seeking his own release. Watching Sansa’s beautiful face was all he needed and howled her name as his seed spurt deeply inside of her, coating her insides and her womb. Jon propped himself up slightly with his elbows, lightly hovering above her, careful not to pin his sated body on his wife.

A slight flush had spread all over Sansa’s skin and Jon couldn’t help but admire the way it made Sansa even more stunning than she already was. Sansa turned to Jon and giggled, suddenly shy and embarrassed at the realisation of what they had done. Jon smiled back, rolling away onto her side and pulled her into his arms. She felt wonderfully right, fitting perfectly against his body and tonight would be the first of many nights to come that they both would share the same bed.

Jon silently prayed to the gods that soon Winterfell would be filled with shrieks of laughter and the stomping of little feet; of dark curls and red flowy hair and blue eyes that would greet him and Sansa.

Yes, he dreamt of it once of Winterfell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I will improve on my smut writing I promise. I'm better at doing than writing lol


End file.
